


Secret Santa 2017

by Erwins_eyebrows



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwins_eyebrows/pseuds/Erwins_eyebrows
Summary: This is my Secret Santa gift to breannadolly.  Merry Christmas!





	Secret Santa 2017

**Author's Note:**

  * For [breannaneo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breannaneo/gifts).



> A gift for breannadolly who wanted something fluffy post ACWNR where Levi and Erwin get to know each other better.

“Smith!” Erwin was walking out of the mess hall in the early morning light when he heard his name called over the din of chattering soldiers. He immediately stopped, turned, and stood at attention as Commander Shadis approached him. Shadis looked over his appearance, almost as if to study him. His gaze lingered on the loosely clinched, bandaged fist over his heart.

“Commander Shadis,” Erwin acknowledged when the man was in earshot.

“At ease, boy.” Shadis’ stayed focused on the bandaged hand, eyes narrowed.

“Did you need something, sir?” Erwin prompted, and Shadis returned his attention to his face.

“Yes,” the man said with a frown. Erwin stood there for a moment, trying to be patient. “Yes, you need to do something about your pet.”

“My pet? Commander, I don’t-“

“Yes, your little pet project...Levi.”

“But, sir, he’s not a-“

“I don’t care what he is, Erwin. What I care about is the fact that he has become...unbalanced.” Shadis looked as if that wasn’t quite the right term he was looking for, but decided that it would work.

“Unbalanced? How so?” As far as Erwin was aware, Levi had made no waves, well anymore than what he already had anyway.

“He will not leave the training yard until he’s on the verge of collapse or he is forced and then he goes and scrubs down the barracks until ungodly hours of the night. He has everyone on edge. He’s not sleeping and refuses to socialize. Remember Fritz. He buckled. Levi is well on his way.” Yes Erwin remembered Fritz. He had found him in the corner of the bath house, talking to himself and scratching his arms bloody. Not everyone could handle the reality of going beyond the walls. Expeditions often broke weaker men. Hell, they broke some of the stronger men under the right circumstances. However, Erwin didn’t see Levi falling in Fritz’ footsteps.

“Well, sir, did you speak with Karnes? You did assign him to her squad after the last expedition. I wouldn’t want to overstep my bounds by dealing with another Squad Leader’s issues.”

“Karnes came to me and asked that I have you deal with it. She wants him out of her squad. The other members don’t trust him.” Shadis paused.

“What is it, exactly, that you expect me to do, Keith?”

“Listen, I know Levi’s not a bad kid-“

“He’s hardly a kid,” Erwin said with a chuckle.

“To an old man like me, you’re all kids.” Shadis waved off the comment. “Point is, Levi needs direction. He had that with those two waifs he brought with him, but now that they’re gone, and you went and got Lobov arrested, he no longer has that.” Erwin opened his mouth, but Shadis shook his head

“No, listen. He needs something to ground him, pull him out of himself. Well, more like someone.”

“Put him in Mike’s squad,” Erwin suggested.

“No.”

“No? You don’t think Mike can handle him?” The blond looked almost amused at that.

“The thing is, Erwin, he’s already chosen who directs him. I don’t know what the hell you said to him as he was trying to cut your damn head off, but it stuck. The only person that little shit listens to is you. So, he’s being moved to your squad.”

“But I thought-“

“Forget what I said before. He’s useless to me if he can’t follow his squad leader’s instructions. You are the one he chose to follow. So, congratulations, Smith, you get your Levi, like you wanted. Now, today is his free day, so I suggest that you get him off of the barracks floor that he is currently scrubbing and get him off of this compound before I flog both your asses.”

“Yes, sir, Commander.” Erwin saluted again.

“Dismissed. Sina help us all. You two will be the death of me. I have a feeling that before this is over, the pair of you will overthrow the king or something equally as stupid.” Erwin quirked a brow at the older man’s mutterings as he walked away.

“Sina help us all, indeed. I just hope I come out of this without any more stitches or missing any vital body parts.” Erwin traced the small scab on his neck, still raw and healing from the last time he had confronted Levi, and smiled. This was going to be quite interesting.

*****

“Levi.”

The dark haired man in question was on his hands and knees scrubbing down the floor in his new barracks. This was the third time he had been moved since he arrived to this delightful little slice of hell, and it was starting to grate on his nerves. He glanced in front of him to see a pair of perfectly polished boots. He didn’t have look up to see to whom they belonged. His voice had already given him away.

“What do you want?”

“Well, I was hoping that I could get you stop doing that before you wear a hole in the floorboards. Karnes told me you’ve been at this since reveille. That was three hours ago.”

“What’s it matter to you? It’s my day off, and if I want to spend it cleaning this filthy pigsty, it’s not any of your business.” Levi went back to scrubbing.

“Get up, go get cleaned up, and meet me at the front gate in twenty minutes.” Those impeccably clean boots turned to walk away.

“What the hell? You can’t just tell me what to do.” Levi stood at his full height...a good foot shorter than the man in front of him.

“Actually I can. As of today, you have been assigned to my squad, so that makes me your commanding officer. Furthermore, I outrank you, by a lot, so…”

“Tch, fine, pompous ass pig. I still don’t know why you’re annoying me on my day off.” Erwin grinned.

“Well, you need to learn your way around town, and, just because you have this day off doesn’t mean that I do. I have some errands to run for the Commander, and was given strict orders to get you off base, so you get to accompany me.” The blond pretty boy looked so freaking smug.

“Oh joy,” Levi deadpanned. Erwin laughed.

*****

“So, what’s so important that you have to drag me to town with you?” Erwin looked down at his personal little dark cloud and sighed.

“Nothing really. Just taking care of some paperwork with some vendors and picking up some personal items. This won’t take long, if that’s what you’re worried about. I know what a chore it must be to actually socialize with someone.” Erwin received a snort in response. They walked along in relative silence, uncomfortable but both too proud to be the first to give in.

“Maybe socializing isn’t my problem,” Levi finally muttered quietly.

“Oh? Then, what is?” Erwin stopped and turned to meet the smaller man’s gaze.

“Stupidity. I don’t suffer fools gladly.”

“And you think most of the Scouting Legion are fools?” Erwin tilted his head in such a way that it would be clear that he was teasing.

“Not all of them. Just the ones who think they know me better than I do...like Karnes. She thinks her shit don’t stink.” Yes, Erwin was in agreement of Levi’s assessment, but he wasn’t about to tell him that. Still, the way those steel-grey eyes looked at him told Erwin that he already knew.

“What about me? You avoid me like the plague.”

“You’re the worst.”

“The worst? Levi, you wound me.” Erwin paused for a moment, still standing in the middle of the footpath.

“What’s wrong with you?” Levi asked bitterly.

“I’m sorry, Levi. I suppose that I never considered what I must look like in your eyes. Hell, you’re probably right about most of it. I’m manipulative, scheming, and cocky. But I hope you believe that I had my own selfish reasons to get you and your friends in the Scouts. I never wanted any harm to come to any of you.”

“See, that’s exactly why I mean you’re the worst. You assume that you know my opinion of you. You may not realize it, but I see you, Smith.” Levi blew out an exasperated breath. “I’m not so simple minded.”

“I don’t think anyone could ever accuse you of that, Levi,” Erwin said with a sly grin, and continued walking. “What do you mean that you see me?”

“Those creepy eyes of yours are looking at something the rest of us don’t see, looking at angles that no one else can or will. You’re terrifying. Maybe more so than the titans…maybe even more than Hange.” Erwin couldn’t help but laugh at Levi’s assessment.

“More frightening than Hange? They will be disappointed. You find me terrifying, but, yet, you’re still here.” Erwin earned a scowl for his observation.

“Where else am I supposed to go? I am not a fool. I can’t go back to the Underground, I’m a traitor. I can’t just join polite society, I’m a criminal.” Levi shrugged. “It doesn’t matter. I would probably stay even if I had options. All I know is you, for some reason, believe in me. That’s more than most people have ever done for me. The least I can do is return the favor.”

“Levi?”

“Especially since, well, you know, I did agree to a plot to kill you and then attempted to decapitate you.” Erwin actually laughed out loud at that.

“Yes, there is that.” The blond flexed his right hand unconsciously, feeling the stitches pull and scrape across the cloth bandage.

“Sorry about that,” Levi stated as he brushed his fingertips across the bandage.

“Don’t be. I should have known better than to grab a sharp object bare-handed,” Erwin replied with a shrug.

“If you didn’t, I would have cut your damn head off you stupid bastard.”

“Perhaps. But look at it this way, I’m getting really good at writing left-handed, never know when that may be useful.” The blond winked at Levi, who rolled his eyes.

“Yes, I can see how would be useful. You can fill out twice the paperwork.”

“I was thinking more along the lines of losing my dominant arm. I mean it is quite common in our line of work. If I can use my left hand to complete reports, I can at least be a desk jockey.”

“My god you are horrifyingly morbid. No wonder you don’t have any friends,” Levi said with false wonder.

Erwin straightened his posture slightly as they entered the city proper, and Levi’s eyebrows knit in confusion. However, it became clear as soon as they passed a group of Garrison soldiers. They sneered and made demeaning comments as they passed. It was apparently no secret that the Survey Corps were widely criticized by their stationary counterparts. When Erwin turned to stare them down, they turned away, red-faced with cowardice or drunkenness, it was hard to tell.

“Gossiping like a bunch of fishwives,” Levi snarled as he followed Erwin into the bakery. The blonde nodded in agreement as he crossed the threshold.

Once inside, Erwin talked to the proprietor, awkwardly completed some paperwork, and made a couple of purchases. This process repeated at another three stores. Each time, Levi stood close to the door to be both polite and not draw attention to himself.

Not that he had to worry about being the center of attention with Erwin around. The man was quite charismatic and easily engaged in conversation. So, Levi took the time to truly study Erwin: the confident way he moved his large frame, his deep, booming voice, and his bright, boyish smile.

Levi then started to notice other things about Erwin: like the way his hair shone golden in the sunlight, the fullness of his lips, the sharpness of his jaw, and the way his clothes stretched across his body. He felt something in his dead soul stir just a little. Erwin was attractive, exceptionally so. Wait, what?

“Ready, Levi?” The dark-haired man was startled out of his musings but still managed a nod. “Good. Just a slight detour and then I’m finished for the day, and you will not have to suffer my company any longer.”

“Tche,” was Levi’s reply.

*****

Erwin led them away from town and into the large forest just on its outskirts. He found a clearing where the sunlight filtered softly through the branches of the tall trees and removed his cape before draping it on the forest floor.

“What are you doing?” Levi sounded slightly annoyed.

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I’m hungry. The mess hall will no longer serving lunch by the time we return, so I got us a few things so we could have a picnic. Think you can put up with me long enough to eat?” Erwin watched as Levi frowned but followed Erwin’s leave and spread his cape out beside of Erwin’s. They sat awkwardly beside each other as the blonde unpacked his bag, revealing a loaf of bread, some various slivers of cheese, and some fruit.

“Why are you doing this? It’s not like we’re buddies or some shit.” Levi looked like he was torn between running away or punching him.

“Well, since we will be working together in life or death situations, it would behoove us to work on establishing trust between us. I’m not saying that you have to enjoy being around me, but at least know that I’m on your side.” Erwin shrugged as he offered Levi a slice of bread with cheese.

“Trust you? I’ve already made up my mind to trust you. It’s you that should have trust issues.” Levi bit into the bread, humming in approval.

“Are you trying to warn me? Have another plot to kill me, do you?” Erwin pulled out a canteen of water and handed it to Levi, who tooka couple of sips before handing it back to Erwin.

“No. You’re safe for now.” They sat in silence eating their modest lunch. As soon as they finished, Levi packed all the leftovers away and Erwin stretched out on his back, arms folded behind his head, relaxing. The blonde could feel Levi’s gaze upon him but felt no need to point it out. They were actually getting along for once, and Erwin didn’t want to risk ruining the mood with teasing.

“So, what’s your story?” Levi’s curt voice broke the silence so abruptly that it startled Erwin. He could have sworn he saw the hint of a grin on Levi’s lips.

“To what story are you referring?” Erwin remained reclined but turned his head to look at Levi, who was sitting slightly closer than before.

“How someone like you ended up in the Suicide Corps. There must be some juicy scandal attached.” Erwin quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

“Someone like me? Scandal? I’m afraid I’m not following, Levi.” Erwin rolled over to his side, head propped up by his bent arm.

“You know what I mean. No noble is going to voluntarily join the military, let alone the Scouts. What did you do? Knock up someone’s daughter? Insult someone’s honor?” Levi nudged him on the hip.

“I assure you, Levi, that I’m neither that glamorous or scandalous. Sorry to disappoint you.” Erwin gave his companion a crooked grin with a chuckle.

“Oh, I get it. You’re a bastard, someone’s dirty little secret. They don’t want you being traced back to them.” The blonde flat out laughed at that.

“You have quite an imagination. I would never figured you one to be about gossip.” Erwin rolled back over on his back, resuming his previous position, enjoying the sunlight on his face.

“Come on. Quit being so secretive. Think of this as a trust exercise. Trust me with your deep, dark secret.”

“I’m warning you, you’re going to be disappointed.” Erwin heard Levi snort in response.

“Out with it.”

“Fine. I’m not nobility, nor am I the bastard child of nobility. My mother died during childbirth. My father was a schoolteacher. He died when I was ten. I placed in an orphanage, and as soon as I was old enough to enlist, I did. See...no scandal.” The blonde looked at Levi, and the man was deep in thought.

“Why the Scouts? Why not the MP or Garrison?”

“Did you know if have to graduate from the Cadet Corps in the top ten of your class in order to be in the MP? Do you not find it ironic that the people who have the best skill set to fight Titans are those the furthest away from them?” Erwin soon found Levi’s face in his field of vision.

“Are you saying that you ended up here because you almost flunked as a Cadet? That’s funny.”

“Top of my class with some of the highest scores ever seen, actually.” Erwin met Levi’s deep gray eyes and smiled. “I just keep disappointing you, don’t I? Sorry I can’t live up to your expectations.”

“Figures you would be a know-it-all. You still haven’t answered my question: how does a pretty boy with half a brain in his head end up in the Survey Corps?”

“Pretty boy, huh?” The blonde chuckled. “I suppose that I just want answers. My father was executed by the government because he had theories about the walls, civilizations before them...I just want to prove that there is some truth to those theories. Maybe humanity could benefit from knowing what came before, where the Titans came from, how they can be defeated. Maybe we can exist outside these damn walls.”

“Oh, it’s worse than I thought. You’re an idealist,” Levi said with a small grin.

“Now that you know my sordid past, what dirty secrets are you hiding?” Levi’s grin immediately melted into frown.

“I’m nothing special, just the bastard son of a whore.”

“I have to disagree. While your parentage does not give you a pedigree, it clear that you cared for your mother. She must have been kind, because you are kind. Circumstances may shape us, but they don’t define us, only our character can do that.” Erwin let his hand wander to Levi’s arm, just resting.

“Well, aren’t you philosophical?”

“Not really. But I do find you to be special.”

“Yeah, righ-“. Levi didn’t get to finish his thought before Erwin pulled him down and gently kissed his lips.

“Trust me, Levi. Trust in me and I will make sure everyone within these walls will know just how incredible you are.” Levi had a pretty blush, Erwin couldn’t help but notice.

“Just, shut up. You talk too much,” Levi admonished before leaning down and kissing Erwin again. Levi had to admit that the man could kiss, and seemed to be quite content to continue doing so. Their kisses remained languid and slow, exploratory.

“Now what?” Erwin asked as the broke apart.

“Now you lead and I follow. I trust you.”

Erwin’s smile outshone the sun.

*****

“What’s that creepy smile for?” Levi said as he brushed the snow off of his boots.

“I was just remembering our first kiss. It made me happy.” Erwin grabbed one of the bags Levi was carrying and helped him to the kitchen. “Hange sent a letter. They told me to wish you a Happy Birthday, but their Scouting group was too far to attempt the trip in this weather.”

“I don’t know why Hange insists on making it a big deal every year. I’ll write to them later,” Levi stated as he unloaded his purchases.

“How was the market?” Erwin asked as Levi shuffled around.

“Cold,” the dark-haired man replied with a shiver.  
(44 f  
“Sorry I didn’t go with you to help.”

“Erwin, it’s not like it’s your fault you were in pain.” Erwin grabbed the stump of his right arm unconsciously. “I know the cold makes it worse.”

“The pain is starting to let up a little.” Erwin helped Levi put away some his purchases. He turned to away to put away things on the upper shelves when:

“Levi, what the hell. Your hands are like ice.”

“So warm me up,” Levi murmured into her back.

“Come here. Let’s go sit down so I can warm you properly.” Levi followed him to the sofa and immediately crawled into the larger man’s lap.

“Getting used to retirement yet, old man?”

“I think it’s growing on me.”

“Love you , Erwin.

“Love you, too.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank everyone who took the time to read.


End file.
